


Oracle Interlude : Primus Hates His Oracle

by vericus



Series: Oracle [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Not-really-smut, Pre-Earth, Primus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia was having a horrible day, and it was all Primus's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oracle Interlude : Primus Hates His Oracle

Chromia was having a horrible day, and it was all Primus's fault.

She wished that were an exaggeration. But no - while her gift was usually passive, every once and awhile, Primus decided to bombard her with visions. It usually happened when there were important events in the near future - a new Prime, the start of a war, etc. Today however, Primus apparently just wanted to drive his Oracle insane. It was bad enough that _he_ was who she'd been left with as her sole guardian. It was bad enough that due to the cover _he_ came up with, they had to share quarters. It was bad enough that she was the sole femme on a base of innuendo-making mechs, _him_ included. Did she have to -

Chromia froze as Ironhide walked by the end of the hall, oblivious to her presence.

_**His hands were scraping on sensitive plating, digging into the wires underneath, caressing and tugging in just the right ways. His lip components brushed sensitive cables on her neck, and she arched involuntarily, a wordless cry coming from her vocalizer -** _

"Fraggit!" Chromia cursed, spinning around and stalking in the opposite direction - she needed a good long wash.

"Hey Chromia, y'know where Ironhide is? I wanted to ask him about a modification for my cannon," Cliffjumper asked, stopping her just outside the washracks.

_**The first connection made her sigh in pleasure, her hands caressing the armor at the nape of his neck, and he growled happily into her audio. The second connection made her desire flare, and she dug her fingers in, pulling him closer as she scraped his audio with her lip components -** _

"No, I don't!" Chromia denied wildly, and escaped inside, fleeing to the private section of the wash racks. Activating the spray of cleaning solution, she groaned as it poured over her. She was going to go insane. Or do something really, really embarrassing, like jump _him_ in the middle of a corridor.

" - you're just upset because Ironhide beat you when he wasn't even paying attention - " Sideswipe's laughing voice carried over the sound of the running washrack.

_**She was all but clinging to him, her hands tightening convulsively on his armor as pleasure pulsed between them, echoed over both their connections and their bond. It was an infinite loop, driving the both of them ever higher, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, his chest plating slid apart, and -** _

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Chromia screamed in frustration, punching the wall, and in another part of the washrack, the twins' banter cut off abruptly.

"Was that Chromia?" Sideswipe asked in an overly-loud whisper after a moment.

"Mute it and get moving," Sunstreaker replied urgently.

"I thought you wanted to get cleaned up?"

"No way in the Pit am I staying in the washracks with a femme making those kinda noises!"

"Good p-" Sideswipe was cut off by the washrack doors closing. In the sudden silence, Chromia craddled her hand against her chest, eyeing it and the now dented wall critically. She'd better go see Ratchet, and then speak to Hoist about supplies to fix the wall. She turned off the cleaning solution still pouring down over her and stepped out, heading for the dryer before making for the med bay.

"What the slag did you do, punch a wall?!" Ratchet demanded when he saw her hand.

"Yes," she said, glowering. Ratchet opened his mouth to reply, but took another look at her face and wisely decided to remain quiet instead.

"There, finished. Don't go punching anymore walls," Ratchet said sternly a few minutes later.

"Don't worry, I -"

The med bay doors slid open, and Ironhide walked in.

_**His spark was intense, strong, and as it merged with her own, she felt his love for her mixing with her love for him.** _

_**"Ironhide!" she called out.** _

_**"Chromia," he breathed in reply, and they reached overload, ecstasy washing over them both.** _

She was out of the med bay so fast Ironhide didn't even have time to register her presence.


End file.
